


"Are you sure?"

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confession, Developing Relationship, M/M, Rumors, mention of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: Prompt:“Are you sure you want to be with me?”“Why wouldn’t i?”“Aren’t you afraid of what others will say about you?”“I’m afraid that you’ll compare me to your ex”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 215





	"Are you sure?"

Today was going swimmingly well. Note the sarcasm. 

Apparently rumors have spread about him ever since he left his ex.

According to the rumor he had cheated on his ex, behind his back with either his best friend or his training partner. Though they weren’t aware they were being used or that they were an affair, he was thankful for that at least. Not just cheating, cheating was something that he could overcome, everyone knew that he was loyal to a point. But he didn’t just cheat, but he was abusing his ex when they were together. 

It was a low hit and it hurt Dream that others were believing it somehow.

It’s not like he could continue being with the other, it was a toxic relationship and his mentality wouldn’t be able to take any more of it. He was barely able to get out of it, if it weren’t for the help of Wilbur, he would still be with them. Dream would still be experiencing blows to the face and things being thrown at him. He would live his life in fear of messing up and receiving some form of punishment.

Though he ended the relationship they wouldn’t leave Dream alone at all. 

They always managed to appear wherever the blond was. If they weren’t trying to put him down in the privacy of them being alone they would be pretending to be scared of him. Like a traumatized victim. 

Not just by claiming that Dream wouldn’t be able to move on from them and that he was useless, but they started the rumors. Claiming that they wouldn’t end those rumors until Dream got back with them. 

To be one hundred percent truthful Dream felt like he had no escape. That he had no escape and that if he even tried to find a way he would be a goner. Permanently not being able to respawn ever again. He wasn’t sure why but he did. 

During the first month of the break up, he did feel the force of having to return to the redhead that once claimed to love him. He knew from the moment the other started changing that it wasn’t going to end on a high note thanks to experience with ex lovers.

Dream was scared for once and wanted to return to the other, he was ready to beg and cry if he had to but luckily Wilbur stayed by his side and kept him grounded. He made sure that Dream was never left alone with them or that he never had a moment of time to regret his choice of ending the relationship.

Which led to what was going on today. The blond had been walking around trying to find something to do, but all his friends had declined his help. They seemed uncomfortable whenever he approached. Uncomfortable with even looking in his direction, and i he didn’t know better they seemed disgusted. 

So he gave up on talking to anyone that lived with him. Punz, George, Callahan and Hbomb were avoiding him like the plague. Eret wasn’t even in his castle currently he left for the nether since he was looking for something.

He was passing through the community house looking for someone. To be specific he was looking for anyone who wouldn’t push him away, so he went looking for BadBoyHalo. It would be Bad or if he was lucky no one in L’manberg had heard about the rumor (though he doubted that within two months they hadn’t heard), so he could talk to Tubbo before it got to him.

They never believed rumors in the first place. He went out to the Badlands first and managed to find BBH. The downside was that he was having an argument with Skeppy and Dream wouldn’t interfere.  He sighed knowing he wouldn’t be able to talk to Bad, so he left and made his way to the beautiful nation his brother resided in. 

When he entered the young nation everyone was quiet. No one had even approached him, well Tommy did. Tommy had confronted him about the issue. 

Tommy confronted him about the rumors and managed to get Tubbo to follow along in his beliefs. Dream initially didn’t fight back against the teen but the blond wouldn’t stop pushing. He kept whining about why he did it or if he had any regrets about it. Soon Tommy’s eyes seemed to glaze over and his lips were trembling, that was when Dream just had to interfere and shut the other up. 

Tommy was angry that one of the few people he looked up to ended up being an asshole. Immediately Dream hugged him and let him cry, taking him away from Tubbo, though he assured the other about the blond’s condition.

After they arrived at Tommy’s house, Dream ended up spilling everything that happened. 

He hadn’t tried to but it just came out when Tommy started yelling at him. They both ended up in tears and Dream just left. He hated that he let it slip. It had taken him so long to open up to Wilbur about it, and he ended up spilling the entire story to the teen because of the heat of the moment. 

He would’ve thought he had more self-control or that the truth might make Tommy stop being angry at him or at himself but what mattered to him more was the teen’s opinion about him changing. 

He sighed as he headed to the one place he wanted to be. 

Dream went to Wilbur, he was his comfort whenever things went downhill, and he was going to continue as long as the brunette would accept him. 

He headed towards the hill that he was hoping to see Wilbur in and just his luck the brunette was there. They were there and it seemed they had been waiting exactly for him to show up, like he knew this was going to happen. The brunette stood there with his arms wide open and a pitty smile on his face. 

Dream just started crying and held onto the other as if his life depended on it. Even though it didn’t he felt his sanity did depend on the brunette. 

Both his brothers, through anything but blood, wanted to be as far away from Dream as they could at the moment. Though they were just upset and confused at the moment the blond had the tendency to make things worse than they were. 

The brunette usually didn’t say anything in moments like these, but today there was a surprising exception. 

He quickly opened his mouth only to shut it again, he continued doing that for a moment after Dream had calmed down enough to the point he could speak intelligible words, well partly. Through sniffles and empty laughs.

“Wilbur, it’s okay to take your time don’t rush it” He stuttered quietly trying his best to stop the tears that escaped his eyes. 

Wilbur let out a nervous laugh, he hadn’t planned that far ahead. Scratch that he hadn’t planned anything out at all, he just put hope that this would work for both their mental states. He took a deep breath and tried to remove the mask from the blond’s face as he hugged him tighter. He hesitated when he noticed the other tensed the moment he tried to pull the mask away. 

Instead of the brunette taking it off, Dream did it for him since he saw that Wilbur kept hesitating, and his own nervousness wasn’t helping the brunette. 

He smiled up at Will in confirmation that he was okay with the mask being removed. Dream was fine with Wilbur being another person who knew what he looked like. 

He could already imagine both his brothers asking why he let Wilbur be another person to see his face, he would make up some excuse later because of course, he wouldn’t tell him it was because of a silly crush. Okay maybe it was more than a small attraction that he felt towards the musician. 

Wilbur stared for a moment. He was fascinated with the shade of the blond’s eyes. Reminding him of a forest, though he loved the color of his irises he hated seeing them red and puffy. His nose and cheeks were tinted with red with tear stains still visible. Dream didn’t deserve to suffer so much for so long

Though he didn’t like the signs of the other crying, he hated the bruises that had made themselves presentable. He knew that it wasn’t from the other misplacing objects but from the redhead that once held the affection of the blond.

He quickly shook his thoughts away before taking the chance to brush his fear aside.

“Dream, I have been interested in you since we first met, and you don’t have to accept or return the confession-” Wilbur stopped for a moment to continue to gather his courage before he took it back and ran the other way. 

“I just need to get it out, you know? Maybe I should go, It’s getting late anyway-” Wilbur groaned mentally, so much for confidence. He was already trying to find a way to escape the current situation. 

Dream only stared at him in shock and confusion. He shook his head and stepped away from the brunette before he spoke. 

"Wilbur, I can’t do that to you... The rumors, your reputation would go downhill. Your name would be disgraced! Tubbo and Tommy don’t deserve to think worse of another figure he looks up to” Dream muttered out as Wilbur was now the one gawking at him. He felt a spark of anger light up in his chest, and he acted in the heat of the moment. 

“Dream that doesn’t matter! My reputation never mattered to me! My name has been through a lot worse. I just need you to confirm my assumptions” He exclaimed at the freckled male. 

Dream was still nervous and feared what could be the outcome of this. He didn’t want Wilbur to suffer, but he wanted to be selfish for once, he wanted to take this chance and never let go. 

“Are you sure you want to be with me?” He asked, staring up at the brunette. 

He could see how the anger washed away from Wilbur’s eyes while determination took its place. It made Dream want to smile and hang on to the other until he would be forced apart but until he had the validation he was looking for he wouldn’t even try something like that.

“Why wouldn’t i?” Wilbur questioned. Dream was once again selfless and if he continued that way his heart would be broken over and over again until he learned to be selfish. 

The brunette was really hoping that this was that moment. He didn’t want to be told that Dream was pushing him away for his own good. He wanted Dream to admit he wanted him by his side until they both grew old or died side by side. 

Wilbur internally scolded himself for getting ahead of himself. He wasn’t even sure if this was being accepted or not. And Dream could end the relationship whenever he wanted too!

“Aren’t you afraid of what others will say about you?” he heard the blond mutter after another second of silence. 

Somehow he felt that this moment would end the way they both truly wanted it to end. Dream will accept. He was sure of it, so he answered in a way to lighten up the blond’s mood.  “I’m more afraid that you’ll compare me to your ex” Dream stared at him and smiled brightly. Though the mention of the other made his stomach twist in an unsatisfactory way, he was happy. He felt as if he did have something else to look forward to now. 

Kissing Dream on the forehead, Wilbur wrapped his arms around Dream again. He refused to lose the blond after waiting for so long.


End file.
